The Battle of Wills
by Moondoe
Summary: A little misunderstanding occurs between the feline humanoid Neko and the laconic Commander Neyo of the 91st Reconnaissance Corps. To let out their frustration, they head to the mats for a one on one match.
1. Chapter 1

Tension was thick in the air, and no one could ignore it. Troopers walked around the area, moving fast with their heads down. The ones not on duty all avoided the area, even thought the weight room was a hot spot for any clone.

Not even Willow was willing to try to break up this fight. She was watching the arguing clones, brow furrowed and eyes worried as two usually as cool tempers were broken, exposing the wicks of deadly tempers ready to ignite.

"You owe me a debt. I told you to stay with me-"

"For only one night, _Commander_."

"It was meant for more than one night, _private_."

Both the Huntress and the Commander were at a standoff. Arms crossed and tail whipping behind her, the only sign of Neko's rare but explosive temper was the flash in her eyes. For his part, the only give away in Neyo, who's emotional control was legendary, was an unusual tenseness in his shoulder blades and the slight tick in his jaw.

In the corner of her mind that wasn't worried sick, Willow was impressed that Neyo had held his temper so long. Neko had driven more than one man to raging with her cold, emotionless logic. Of course, Neyo seemed to share many traits with Neko. A few little ticks and things, but his icy personality was the dominant thing that they shared.

"You did not specify, sir."

"It was part of the debt."

Both snapped at the same time, their uneasy grasp on their tempers underlined by the cold vein throbbing in the other's voice. Neko took in a deep breath.

"You did not specify, sir," she said again, trying to distance herself and keep her mask in place,"You said "I want you with me tonight". TONIGHT. Not any time else. I expect you to honor your bargain."

It was Neyo's eyes that flashed in warning this time.

"You said it singular. One night. "Tonight" to be precise. I fulfilled the debt."

"It was meant for more than one night," he said tersely.

"But you did not say it that way when you said what you wanted. Therefore it was to be only one night."

Neyo's eyes flickered to the side when he saw how empty the room was of the many troopers...and how the mongrels seeming to stick close. They were taking satisfaction in the argument, watching happily at the discord between the two of them. Neyo decided to cut off their pleasure.

"Lets take this to another room."

Many faces fell and some glared, saying they knew what he was doing and they didn't like it. He didn't care.

"I am not going to your room."

He turned back to her when her voice became near emotionless again. He took a step forward until he was half a foot away from her being.

"Now, private."

She stared coldly at him form the order. But, with her tail thrashing hazardously, she walked out first.

* * *

"We won't be able to work like this," he said as soon as the door closed and turned to face her. She was automatically at parade rest.

"Permission to speak, sir?"

"No. You are going to listen."

She didn't do anything. Her mask of cold indifference was back in place and let no emotion show through.

"You will meet me on the mats in an hour. We'll take this out there. I win, you stay with me the rest of the time you are here...Huntress. You win, we will leave that night there. I will not bring it up again nor persue it."

She still just stared at him.

"Well?"

No twitch, no blink, not even a breath it seemed. He glared at her for the disrespect which she returned with the slightest upwards movement of her head.

Finally he said,"Permission to speak freely granted."

"Deal."

* * *

The clone troopers found that they had another good reason to stare at the two humanoids. This one really made them ask themselves, and each other, just what did they do?

Both women had a strange habit of being at each other's backs...literally. Currently, Neko was facing the wall sliding on some knuckle bracers while her sister was leaning up against her back and looking around at the men. She threw on a smirk and a teasing wink whenever one of them caught her eye. But her eye strayed...when the Commander entere in.

Willow's heartbeat sped up and she felt her own blood get hot a the sight of him. He was exsquisite.

"Ooohhh," she purred quietly, pupils widening,"Commander looks good with nearly nothing on~"

She leaned back so she could just whisper,"Wanna switch and see?"

A small lift of the shoulder and they both swirled around each other so they were on the opposite sides with Willow facing the wall.

And Neko got a full view of Commander Neyo.

She eyed the shoulders that looked to have plenty of muscle. Her view of them was unobscured as he had nothin on to cover them.

_Can lift heavy objects, and a person more times my size._

A glance down to his near bare legs confirmed and said he could hold onto the item, on his feet, for a very long time.

_Not indefinitely. And how good is his grip when the item he holds squirms?_

She didn't know...and she was hoping not to find out.

His pectoral muscles came to her vision when he turned, catching sight of her. And she could see he was taking stock of her as well.

Her legs slid apart and she set her hands on her hips so he could have a clear view of her. To her, the thrill of a battle didn't come from defeating someone weaker than herself. The battle droids that were mass produced were easy prey, ones that she could take down in a matter of seconds.

No. The thrill of it came from taking on someone her equal. Where she ran the risk of losing something close to her is what set her heart racing with adrenaline and her mind focused in on the opponent.

She had seen what he had to offer. It was only fair he saw what she had to return.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This is for the devilishly lovely Tahiri Veila Solo who asked for a story on these two. She did the beginning.**

**Don't worry. The battle's about to begin.**

**Neko is mine**

**Neyo belongs to George Lucas**


	2. Chapter 2

"_No powers_."

The Huntress stretched.

"_No boundaries_."

The Commander threw a few punches, testing speed.

"_Down for three seconds..._"

Both stopped suddenly in what they were doing.

"_Automatic lose._"

They slowly turned to face the mats. They shared a look to the other, eyes confirming what the other was asking.

"_A good fight._"

And they ran towards each other full speed.

Neko jumped up, aiming for his gut. But he foiled her plans when he went low for her legs. She changed tactics mid air and came down on his back, grabbing his leg and pulled it back. Neyo grunted at the pain from her knees, but went up on his forearms to buck her off. She twisted mid air and charged low, this time knocking him forwards to his stomach. He flipped them over, putting her down flat. But her legs wrapped around his waist and, to the shock of many, she lifted him up in the air as if doing a normal handstand.

Willow watched, eyeing her sister's arms as they shook. The strength in her legs was incredible but her upper strength was...less. Not that she couldn't do pull ups or anything. It was just set at average.

To make up, Neko went down on her forearms and once again shocked everyone except her sister. She started to spin her body around, fast, taking the Commander with her. She spun him around faster and faster and faster and finally released her legs from his waist and sent him spinning into the wall.

He grunted, lightheaded and with is head buzzing, as he climbed back up to his feet. He felt disoriented, but he fought through it and charged forward again towards her. She went into that charge, throwing herself at him and trapped his arms to his side. She squeezed him tighter as she brought her knee up. Many troopers winced and a few more hands flinched towards their groins. The Commander stumbled back, tight jawed as he tried to fight against that pain as well. He was able enough to block the punches she sent his way until he was finally able to grab her wrist. She drew her leg up to knee him again, but he grabbed her in the crook and flipped her over onto her back. He went down with her, grasping her wrists roughly and pinned them down to the floor. Neko snarled at him, thrashing wildly enough that the men stared. They could see her sharp teeth flashing slightly. Some eyed them warily, more than a little concerned for the Commander. Any kind of accident could occur.

"**One**," someone counted.

Neyo's own eyes narrowed when he noticed the Huntress turn feral before him, and he could see her teeth start to grow a little from her snarl. Her eyes dilated to where the pupils were almost non-existent slits amidst the dark purple hue of the iris.

"No powers, Huntress," he growled to her. She didn't need to say anything.

"**Two**," the self appointed referee continued. The men started getting antsy, moving around to get a better look at what was happening.

Her eyes screamed that she knew.

She jerked her head up violently and a loud crack followed when her head connected with Neyo's nose. He was experienced enough not to let her wrists go, but his body went a little lax with shock. Neko brought both her knees up quickly and kicked them into the Commander's stomach. He twisted over, reaching out towards her tail to grab it, but she knew where he was headed and instead smacked him in the face with it. They both jumped up again but Neyo tackled her down.

He was tossed over her, landing painfully on his back for the effort.

Neko flipped over to face him just as he came up from the ground with a flip. They eyed each other carefully, calculating. Neko brought her hands up to protect her face.

"KI-YA," she yelled, making him pause for almost a second too late. Her punch came close to getting him in the face, but he blocked by weaving out of the way. They both turned to martial arts for a short time. Punches, kicks, weaves, and blocks...but it didn't really get them anywhere. So, Neko got them out of it by an uppercut that put just the right amount of space between them.

They came together again for the second time. This time, when he got close, the Commander threw a round house punch. Neko caught the fist, using her momentum to turn around and elbow him in the ribs. But the Commander had a plan...

He used his other arm to wrap around her throat and lock in place when her back was to him.

She scratched at his arm, trying to make him release her. Her instincts immediately took over at the feel of danger.

She sunk her teeth close to the crook in his arm.

The Commander yelled, but he wouldn't let go. He tightened his arm around her throat. He hooked his foot around one of her ankles and got it out from under her so she went down easily. She tried to throw him over her again, but he had them both bended at an angle so he could really use his weight against her. She snarled, teeth completely bared, arching backwards into his body to try and make him move off of her somehow before time-

"Huntress, you're out."

Neko froze to look up blankly at the trooper above her.

"_No..._"

But the Commander's release on her neck told her the truth. He stepped off of her back and took a few steps away from her.

Willow came to her as she got up as well, staring at her blankly. She eyed Neko carefully while her tail slowly swished behind her, analyzing her as Neko's wide eyed look went back as her icey mask as it slowly came back together.

She turned to face Neyo, bowed her head as a sign of acknowledgement, and went out the door with her sister close on her heels.

* * *

"Something you need, Commander?"

It was said in her usual voice: Distant but respectful.

Too carefully respectful.

Neyo was standing barely a few millimeters away from her...behind her. He was also eyeing her. She didn't turn to face him.

Eyes straight.

Shoulders back.

Feet and legs together.

Neyo knew this stance immediately. She was distancing herself from her situation. He looked over to Willow.

"Dismissed," he said quietly. Willow looked at him hard for a moment, eyes flickering over to the sister she didn't want to leave. But a small glance from the corner of Neko's eye made her salute, do an about face, and head slowly away down the hall. Once they were alone (everyone else was in the mess hall), the Commander took another small step forward.

"I won," he murmured.

"You did," she said back,"I will come after hours."

"I want something before then."

"You get me in your bed," she said back, with a little more bite in her voice,"just like you wanted. That should satisfy you...Commander."

No reply came from him. He was frowning at her back.

"What if," he said, moving forward slightly to whisper close to her ear,"Instead of being in my bed...it's your life I want."

"You'd be dead before you hit the ground," she growled, turning slightly enough so he could see a fang.

"Our fight just determined who would win."

"We only went for strength there. I didn't use speed. Or my powers."

No response came from him. No vocal response, that is.

Fangs came out fast when Neko felt the warmth of a pair of lips on her shoulder. She rumbled out a growl that made him pause...

Only for a moment.

He took in a deep breath of her scent, something dark and earthy. A far cry from the scent she had when she had first came, a shadowy scent of pomegranate. All through the fight...this one little place teased him. An attractive curve that connected her shoulder to her neck. A little dip that made him more than a little...curious. He had been almost unable to look away when her body bent and stretched as she fought...but...

He couldn't see her eyes as he continued to slowly explore the dip. They were burning with a deep purple flame...of feral fury in a mask of ice cold disgust.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Whoo...boy.**

**Please please please tell me the fight scene is good. I'll even take an "all right". Was it too fast or too long...any critique on how to do better fighting scenes would be very much appreciated.**

**This is for the charming Tahiri Veila Solo who asked for a story on these two. Hope you like it!**

**Neko and Willow are mine**

**Neyo belongs to George Lucas**


	3. Epilogue

Once the Huntress was safely in her room, Neyo looked around the hall and found what he was looking for: a crowd of three mongrels had followed them to her room. All were looking at him with unhappy expressions on their faces which he returned, stone faced. The chubby mongrel, the one who had approached the two humanoids the first time, was in the lead once again. He glared evilly, not missing the message that came from him being able to touch Neko like he did...and her not moving away.

Basically...

MINE.

The other two left first, but that mongrel stayed longer. He held Neyo's gaze, making him scoff silently.

He was nearing middle age. The glob of flesh hanging over the man's belt was nothing but fat. And a lot of it. There was no muscle in his arms and a sheen of skin hung slightly off of his neck. He had seen the man around, and knew that after five minutes of standing he always sat down and stayed there until someone higher rank came on board.

He was not in good shape.

"Yet he still acts like a threatened animal," Neyo thought as, with a final glare and a look down his nose at him, the mongrel walked away.

He walked slowly back to his own room. It would be some hours before the Huntress came to him. He had eyes on her room to make sure of no intrusions (even though she could handle herself against any mongrel on this ship. No one would talk) and when she left the halls would be filled with clones.

He crossed to his desk and tapped in a number into his holocom.

"Good to hear from you again, _tat_," the brother's voice on the other side said softly,"It's not often that you call."

"I need your help."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Decided to put in an epilogue. Guess who's on the other end.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Neyo and the brother on the other end belong to George Lucas**

**Willow and Neko are mine**

**Tat = Brother (guess the language. That also belongs to George Lucas)**


End file.
